


If Satan Had a 'Day Job'.

by WillowFaerie82



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Ray calls himself X-Ray, apparently when he's high, it's pre-ship, michael is the voice of reason, there's so many cliche's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray requests the pizza place 'send their cutest delivery guy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Satan Had a 'Day Job'.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/gifts), [BSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSparrow/gifts).



Ray, high as a kite, thanks god for mobile apps as he places his pizza order with the special instruction to ‘send your cutest delivery guy’. Hey, he’s paying for the luxury of not having to go out to get the damn pizza, the least they can do is make it worth his money with some eye candy. 

 

About a half hour later his phone rings, the number unfamiliar. Ray answers it anyway, their crew goes through phones and numbers like most people go through socks. “Aye-Yo it’s X-Ray.” 

 

“Hey.” A deep, gravelly, almost painful to hear, voice says from the other end. “I got your pizza. You gonna come down and get it; or let me up?”

 

“Jesus, I think our pizza’s being delivered by Satan himself, Michael. If I’m not back in five tell my mom I love her.” Ray says not realizing he’s talking mostly into the phone.

 

“Ray, you’re high as dicks. I hope ‘Satan’ fucks you up.” Off Ray’s confused ‘sad panda’ face Michael elaborates. “You forgot to hang up the phone before you insulted the delivery guy. If there’s bodily fluids on our food I’m not paying for it.” 

Ray looks at the phone, which is still connected to whoever’s on the other end, then looks at Michael. Then he busts out laughing. 

By the time he makes it down to the front entry way of the building Ray’s mostly sobered up and kind of half praying that the pizza guy has a decent sense of humor. He opens the door to the building with an apology half formed when he stops in his tracks. The guy is seriously hot. Ray thinks he’s gonna be ordering from this pizza place more often. Before Ray can wrap his mind around the apology he’d formulated the guy is speaking.

 

“Sorry for the voice. I’m just getting over a cold, I probably shouldn’t be working but everyone else is down with it now too.” The guy offers the words as he’s opening the thermal bag to get the pizza out. 

 

“Nah, dude. I’m sorry. I got some quality toke from a friend and I’m on to the munchies portion of the evening. I’s all good.” Ray slides the cash, plus a generous tip, across the top of the box and stutters in a breath when electricity crackles between their hands as they meet for the exchange.

 

“See ya ‘round; X-ray.” The guy says moving back down the front steps toward his car.

 

“Yeah, you too. Ryan.” Ray says to the empty street after he’s pulled himself together and looked at the receipt for the name of the driver. Yep, he’ll definitely be ordering from there again.


End file.
